Goat
The Goat is the secondary antagonist of the first season of the Netflix series, Green Eggs and Ham. History After numerous failures to capture the Chickeraffe (named Mr. Jenkins by Sam-I-Am), Hervnick Z. Snerz sends his aid Yes Man to find Goat and hire him. When Yes Man arrived at the bar, he was given cold stares from a bunch of tough guys. Goat then gets into a scuffle with the tough guys and comes out victorious before riding on his motorcycle to find Sam-I-Am and Guy-Am-I. After following the chickeraffe's trail, he eventually finds the Sam and Guy staying with Michellee and her daughter EB. at a cabin, forcing Guy to send Michellee and E.B. to go without him and Sam. Guy then gives Goat the briefcase with a tape recording inside it, passing it off as the Mr. Jenkins. After driving a few miles from the cabin, Goat finds out about the tape and that the motorcycle's engine was filled with Green Eggs and Ham. Goat then chases Sam and Guy through a snowy mountain until he eventually corners the duo. Before he could throw them off the mountain, Mr. Jenkins viciously wails, breaks free and fights Goat before throwing him on top of the mountain, causing an avalanche and Goat's credit card to fall into the hands of Sam and Guy. Goat eventually finds Sam and Guy again at Meepville and tries again to grab Mr. Jenkins. As managed to succeed, but before he could clear the pier, he is then hypnotized by BADGUY agent Gluntz, cuffed and taken to BADMEN where he is interrogated by Gluntz. Eventually, Goat broke out and tracked Mr. Jenkins to the balloon port. As soon as Mr. Jenkins was on the balloon, Goat hijacked it. Guy uses his invention to get to the balloon and save Mr. Jenkins before putting said invention on the goat. Goat tries to kill Guy, but the invention explodes, causing the goat to fall onto Snerz to their presumed deaths. While Snerz survived, it is implied that Goat also survived and is put in jail along with Snerz. Trivia *He is voiced by John Turturro, who also voiced Francesco Bernoulli in Cars 2. *In the original book and the 1973 TV special, the Goat was just a normal animal that was harmless. Whilst in the Netflix adaptation, Goat is more of an antagonist. This would make him the first Dr. Seuss character to be adapted into a villain. Category:Dr. Seuss characters Category:Goats Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by John Turturro Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:The Association Of Evilness Members Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Makucha's Army Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Males Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures villains Category:Italian-Accented characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:Warner Bros. Animation characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains Category:Kidnappers